watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vespid 5.2
:For other similarly named cars, see Vespid LE, Vespid HMI, or Vespid Lowrider. The Brubeck Vespid 5.2 is a two-door coupé that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The design of this car is clearly influenced by the styling featured on the for the greenhouse area for the car, for the front and rear fascia and for the side windows. The front face of the car has clearly been designed to give a bold appearance. The front bumper features a stepped bottom edge, the central area having slightly more ground clearance. The lower central area of the front bumper features a large air duct. Small circular fog-lamps are placed near to either side of the duct. The bottom grille and bottom section of the front bumper takes inspiration from the . Further up, out at the edges of the car's front face are small rectangular turn indicator lamps. Above, the main grille of the car is part of a formation that also includes the car's headlights. The grille and headlights are inset, but the headlights are inset in a larger area. The headlights are two circular lamps. The hood/ bonnet features two levels of elevation, the first running from a corner of the windshield to the point between its two corresponding headlights. A second level is inset and features two rectangular air ducts, (almost as wide as the car's stripes, if it has them). The car's sides feature a muscular and sporty appearance. The sides of the car's lower body feature extra formations apart from the quarter area bulges and the front quarter panel ducts. The ducts have two horizontal pieces of chrome trim. From the top and bottom of the duct run the outlines of an impressed area of the lower body. The lower body is separated from the greenhouse area by two main curves that run along the bottom of the side windows. The car features ovular wing mirrors mounted just behind the base of the . The car features thin B-pillars, finished in black plastic. The doors features frame less windows. The car's roof is smooth and its edges are defined by black trim that coincides with the side edges of the rear windshield. The car features long, smooth C-pillars, that give the car a fastback profile. The car features black five-spoke wheels with a silver lip, wrapped in medium-profile tires. The car's rear shows more sporting influence. At the top of the car's rear face, a small integrated wing is present. The outer edges of the wing coincide with the outer edges of the main formation, housing the taillight units. There are two inset levels and the taillights are mounted on the deepest inset level, being thin LED parallelograms surrounding two rectangles. The central inset area is larger, with a curved lower edge. License plates are mounted centrally in this larger area. Below the main formation, out at the sides of car, are small rectangular lamps, with the inner lamps being clear. At the base of the rear bumper is a ledge that outlines the performance features of the bumper. For the base of the rear bumper, the central third of the car's width features a . Either side of this diffuser are two large, neat-fitting parallelogram-shaped exhaust tips. The Vespid 5.2 may be a modernized reinterpretation of the , in the same way the 5th-generation Camaro is a modern reinterpretation of the 1st-generation Camaro. Like the 1970 Chevelle, the Vespid 5.2 has a subtle notched front grille that bulges forward slightly from the curve of the sheet-metal above the headlights, of which it similarly has four circular units. the Turn signal lamps are similarly rectangular, and inset in the front bumper. The rear quarter windows also share a likeness with the 1970 Chevelle, having the same "kick-up" where they taper into the rear quarter-panel. The Vespid 5.2 also has rectangular tail-lamps, similar in design to the Chevelle's. Finally, the stripes that appear on some examples of the Vespid are nearly identical to the ones found on the Chevelle SS. In the game, it is the modern representation of the Vespid HMI, given the fact both shares the initial name. Performance The car is powered by a large 5.2L V8 engine that is featured in a , along with a 6-speed gearbox. Due to an excessive amount of un-burnt fuel escaping the engine (partially due to its high displacement), the car can backfire commonly as a result of the un-burnt fuel reaching the end of the exhaust pipe. The car has quite a soft suspension setup, lacking anti-roll mechanisms. When cornering at speed the car will experience noticeable body roll. Following a hard landing, the car's suspension will compress noticeably also, but will somewhat flex with the car's landing position, allowing the driver to continue the car without a loss of control. The car's advantages lies in its V8 engine which provides a decent amount of acceleration and top speed to outrun most police vehicles but when it comes down to durability, the Vespid 5.2 can withstand at least 2-3 full clips from a handgun and 1 full clip from a shotgun (depending on distance of impact) thus making this vehicle useful for evading the police but not so when assaulting the police. Overview ''Watch Dogs'' |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = 5.2L Single-cam V8 |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} ''Watch Dogs 2'' Variants Digital Trip.]] *'Madness Vespid:' There's an armored and upgraded version of this car when playing Madness mini game. It features armor, an engine intake in the hood and a spoiler. The vehicle comes with a lot of blood over its bodywork. Locations Watch Dogs *Commonly found in The Loop, Mad Mile, and Parker Square. *Rarely found in The Wards. Watch Dogs 2 *Can sometimes be found in the parking lot at Fort Point. *Various places in Golden Gate Park, and near Hook Motion Pictures. Gallery American SC (rear).jpeg|A rear view of the car. AmericanSC(FlameSpit)-WD.jpg|The car spitting flames from its exhaust tips. Brad Keselowski (Promo)-WatchDogs.jpg|The car on promotinal display, being endorsed by a professional racing driver. File:Capture_d’écran_(5).png|The interior of the car. American Sports Coupe (rear-top view) - Watch Dogs.jpg|Rear-top view. Bumblebee Vespid.png|A Vespid 5.2 with a paintjob resembling Bumblebee, from the Transformers films. Locations ;Watch Dogs *May be seen driven in the Mad Mile and Parker Square area. *May be found parked in the Ravioli Point area. *Aiden's charcoal example appears during the final mission, parked. *After completing 1 Privacy Invasion, the car is available for free at the Car On Demand. ;Watch Dogs 2 *The vehicle is available in the Auto Elite car dealership, for $32,499. Trivia *The car produces a double tone when the ignition key is turned, before the car's starter motor engages. *Two seats appear in the back of the car, but players cannot sit in them, as the car's capacity is two players. *It can be noted, that as with all other cars spawned in the Mad Mile area, it can be obtained with less common colors simply by running on foot near the overpasses by the lakefront. Cultural references *In the Watch Dogs universe, it Is possible that the car is used as the pace car for NASCAR events, as it is endorsed by a racing driver. The car's real-life counterpart is also used as the NASCAR pace car. * The Yellow version of the Vespid 5.2 bears a striking resemblance to the vehicle mode of the Transformer Bumblebee from The Transformers film series. * Similarly, the name "Vespid" refers to the insect genetic family , of whom bumblebees are a member. Navigation Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Vehicles